muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Music, Mayhem and More!
The Muppet Show: Music, Mayhem and More! The 25th Anniversary Collection is a collection of songs from The Muppet Show and theatrical Muppet movies. It was released in 2002 to celebrate The Muppet Show's 25th anniversary. Consisting of twenty-seven tracks, fourteen songs come from previous Muppet Show soundtracks, while at least one song from each movie (or soundtrack) is also featured. All of the songs have previously been available on other albums (The Muppet Show, The Muppet Show 2, and the various movie soundtracks), but some of the songs, particularly all of the tracks from The Muppets Take Manhattan, received their CD debut with this album. This album includes a special booklet about the history of the Muppets and their music, written by Craig Shemin. Track listing #The Muppet Show Theme - Cast (Jim Henson/Sam Pottle) #Mah Na Mah Na/Lullaby of Birdland - Mahna Mahna and The Snowths (Piero Umiliani/George Shearing/George David Weiss) from The Muppet Show #There's a New Sound - Scooter (Tony Burello/Tom Murray) from The Muppet Show 2 #Lady of Spain - Marvin Suggs and his Muppaphone (Stanley Damerell/Tolchard Evans/Robert Hargreaves/Henry Tilsley) from The Muppet Show #Trees - Wayne and Wanda (Joyce Kilmer/Oscar Rasbach) from The Muppet Show #A Monologue by Fozzie Bear - Fozzie Bear & Kermit the Frog (Derek Scott) from The Muppet Show #Bein' Green - Kermit the Frog (Joe Raposo) from The Muppet Show #Simon Smith and the Amazing Dancing Bear - Scooter and Fozzie Bear (Randy Newman) from The Muppet Show #Tenderly - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem (Jack Lawrence/Walter Gross) from The Muppet Show #Wishing Song - Gonzo (Paul Tracy) from The Muppet Show #What Now My Love? - Miss Piggy (Pierre Delanoe/Gilbert Becaud/Carl Sigman) from The Muppet Show #Happy Feet - Kermit (Milton Ager) from The Muppet Show 2 #We Got Us - The Muppets (Walter Marks) from The Muppet Show 2 #Closing Theme - (instrumental) (Jim Henson/Sam Pottle) from The Muppet Show 2 #Rainbow Connection - Kermit (Paul Williams/Kenny Ascher) from The Muppet Movie #Movin' Right Along - Kermit and Fozzie (Paul Williams/Kenny Ascher) from The Muppet Movie #Can You Picture That? - Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem (Paul Williams/Kenny Ascher) from The Muppet Movie #Finale: The Magic Store - The Muppets (Paul Williams/Kenny Ascher) from The Muppet Movie #Hey a Movie! - Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo & the Muppets (Joe Raposo) from The Great Muppet Caper #Happiness Hotel - The Muppets (Joe Raposo) from The Great Muppet Caper #The First Time It Happens - Kermit & Miss Piggy (Joe Raposo) from The Great Muppet Caper #Together Again - Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, and The Muppets (Jeff Moss) from The Muppets Take Manhattan #I'm Gonna Always Love You - Baby Piggy, Baby Kermit, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Scooter, and Baby Rowlf (Jeff Moss) from The Muppets Take Manhattan #He'll Make Me Happy - Kermit & Miss Piggy (Jeff Moss) from The Muppets Take Manhattan #One More Sleep 'Til Christmas - Kermit (Paul Williams) from The Muppet Christmas Carol #Love Led Us Here - Kermit & Miss Piggy (Barry Mann/Cynthia Weil) from Muppet Treasure Island #I'm Going to Go Back There Someday (Muppets from Space version) - Gonzo (Paul Williams/Kenny Ascher) from Muppets from Space Credited Performers * Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, and Mahna Mahna. (plus Waldorf and some of the Muppaphones) * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Marvin Suggs. (plus Animal, Sam the Eagle, and the Snowths) * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo. (plus Zoot) * Richard Hunt as Scooter and Wayne. (plus Statler, Janice, and Sweetums) * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog (on Tracks 25 and 26). (Plus Rizzo the Rat) * Eren Ozker as Wanda. (Note: Wanda does not actually get any lines, but Eren Ozker does perform Janice on track 9, and she also performs background vocals on track 1) Uncredited Performers * Jerry Nelson as Floyd Pepper, Pops, one of the Chickens, and some of the Muppaphones * Additional uncredited background performers: John Lovelady, Louise Gold, and Kathryn Mullen Notes * This album was originally going to be titled The Muppet Show 25th Anniversary Celebration: Who Let the Frogs Out?Muppet Central - Muppet compilation CD arrives September 17, 2002 * As on Muppet Hits, the middle of the "Muppet Show Theme" is cut. * The instrumental intro for "Bein' Green" is cut. * Best of the Muppets featured uncut versions of the two songs listed above. music mayhem more 01.jpg music mayhem more 02.jpg music mayhem more 03.jpg music mayhem more 04.jpg music mayhem more 05.jpg music mayhem more 06.jpg music mayhem more 07.jpg music mayhem more 08.jpg music mayhem more 09.jpg music mayhem more 10.jpg music mayhem more 11.jpg music mayhem more 12.jpg music mayhem more 13.jpg music mayhem more 14.jpg music mayhem more 15.jpg music mayhem more 16.jpg music mayhem more 17.jpg music mayhem more 18.jpg music mayhem more 19.jpg music mayhem more 20.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Albums